Me, Shouko, and the Afternoon
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: A little one-shot I decided to do. The story's from Yuuji's prospective, though it may not be completely perfect, since I've never done a story from his prospective like this. It's another break, and Yuuji and Shouko spends the day together.


Hello everyone! I was reading though some reviews, and I came across one from way back in April. The person wanted more Yuuji/Shouko moments, so I decided what the best way to give them more moments together. Why not write up a one-shot. Granted I've never really focus too much on Yuuji's prospective besides one fanfiction. I think that was my fifth one. Even with that, I focused more on Yuuji and Akihisa themselves than anyone else. This is going to be a bit new to me, but hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

><p>*alarm clock ringing*<p>

"Gh, uh."

Morning already? Ah, I really need five more minutes.

"…Good morning Yuuji."

"Sh-Shouko! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak in my room!?"

"… I found some adult magazines in your dresser."

"What!? I never had magazines in the first place."

"… Then what are these?"

"Gh-"

"… Liars must be punished."

"AH! MY EYES! YOU POKED MY EYES!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, good morning Yuuji."<p>

"Mom, why did you let Shouko in my room!?"

"Why, aren't you going to marry her?"

"NO!"

"Well, it's the break, so I thought you might like that."

"The problem is that it's everyday that she's in my room."

"… Yuuji, we got to go."

"Wait, wait. Go where?"

"…To enjoy the break…"

"The way you said that scares me."

The break started a few days ago. No one's in town besides Shouko, so I guess I'm force to enjoy it with her.

* * *

><p>"… Yuuji, where should we go?"<p>

"I don't know. You're the one that dragged me out in the first place."

"… I want to make sure you're happy."

"Well… wherever is fine."

"What about the theater?"

"*sigh* Alright… what do you want to see?"

"… There's a new movie…"

"And the title?"

"… The person that told me never said the title."

"Why didn't you ask!?"

Seriously… normally, when someone asks about a new movie, they would also ask about the title.

"… I got too excited."

"I thought I sensed you Yuuji!"

"… Yuuji, who is that?"

Is that…

"R-Ryan?"

"Ha ha, hey!"

"… He was the one who told me."

"Oh yeah, hello Sh-Person-I-Don't-Know."

"You too!"

"Me what?"

How come everyone I know don't ask about names?

"Whatever the case may be, I have, um, important matters to attend to, so I must bid you both a farewell."

"Wait, wait!"

"Hm?"

I have to get out of here. He's my only chance.

"Please take me wi-"

"I can't, bye!"

"At least let me finish!"

"Wait, before I go…"

Ryan randomly went up to my ear.

"… the movie's only three hours long."

"What do you mean by-"

He left.

"Alright, we should buy our tickets. He said that a new movie came out, so all we need to ask is about the movie, right? Come on Shouko."

"… Yuuji, wait."

Ah, the ticket booth.

"Hey, um, could you tell us about the new movie? What is it called?"

"Ah, hello good sir."

"Ryan!?"

What is he doing here?

"I work here, in case you're wondering. The new movie is rather lengthy, so listen up. It's called… The Last Day of the Last People of the Last Race of the Last Civilization of the Last Country of the Last World, episode two, part one. I swear, where do they come up with these titles? Now I have to rant about this for thirty minutes. Anyhow, it's suppose to be a horror. Whatever, how many tickets?"

"… Two tickets for The Last Day of the Last People of the Last Race of the Last Civilization of the Last Country of the Last World, episode two, part one. We're going to watch it twice."

"Wait, what!?"

She's serious. Hopefully Ryan could talk her out of this.

"Okay, that will be-who am I kidding? It's on me. Just enjoy the movie. Here you go."

Damn, looks like I'm stuck.

"… Yuuji, let's go."

"…"

"… Yuuji?"

"… I think a part of me just died."

If she replay what happen the last time… I don't think I'll be able to take it. I have to endure the pain. I can do this.

* * *

><p>"… Yuuji?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"…What's wrong"

"I'm still burnt from all those shocks. It's getting late Shouko, do you want me to take you home?"

"… Yes."

"That was fast!"

"… We're a family, remember?"

"Still not going to drop that, are you? I'll let it slide this time, but you gotta stop saying that."

"… Yuuji, why did he just give us the tickets?"

"Who, Ryan? I don't know. I guess he's just nice like that. I only met him."

"…"

"Come on, Shouko. I better take you home."

"… Right!"

* * *

><p>Author's note!<p>

Hey guys! Sorry if you didn't like this all that much, but like I said in my forenote, this was kinda new. At any case, before I continue this, I want to say something.

I think I've mention this before, but remember when I said that a capitalization mistake was a spelling mistake? Well, that was wrong. Damn you Microsoft! Ha ha, anyhow, it's a grammar error.

Now we got that out of the way, I want to spend some time talking about the next fanfic. This one might be my last one until I go on hiatus. I'll still get on and stay active on here, but I doubt I'll be writing much. I'm going to aim for it being my longest, and hopefully my best, work yet. I remember writing my first fanfiction, and reading all these good ones, and I was happy that I got to talk with all these writers, one in particular being Akito. He was the first person I talked to. He wrote some pretty amazing stuff, and I got to know him, and I was happy about that. He wasn't the only one. WishingDragon, Demigod39cuesfan, and much more too. I still keep in touch with all of them. Now they stopped writing, but I keep on. I figure I could end this with a bang. When I come back, if I do, I want to be able to write like how I was back when I first started, when I was writing Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events.

Okay, now for a funny moment. I hope he doesn't mind, but here's a conversation I had with someone on here. I asked him about life.

"Well, you know… it's all about engineering stuff. Data engineering precisely. We've got to read papers about data base, try some of their research on our own, etc etc. Boring stuffs! Ha ha! By the way, I have something to look foward this weekend. Apparently a Japanese will do a home-stay at my house for four days, and I heard she's hot. Lol. xD"

"Like hot or giggity hot? Ha ha ha! That's a reference. Giggity, not the phase. Anyhow, that sounds kind of exciting, with the engineering and stuff, and good luck with whatsherface."

I wish them the best of luck. Anyhow, next day…

"Sigh. It appears that my Mother had lied to me. Turns out the Japanese is a 37 year old-" That's not bad, right? A thirty-seven year old "-MAN" we lost.

Continuing on with what he said though…

"This turns me off… ha ha… I wish something that could only happen in fictions and real life fails me."

I feel so bad for him, for looking foward to a hot Japanese chick, and it turns out to be a man. Great. Now I have to wish him the best of luck with that guy. Ha ha! I'm just joking! Rather sleep with my head on.

So with all that said, bye!


End file.
